Teardrop Princess
by SparklyFireFox
Summary: Blair, a young girl of the age nine, find's many new thing's await her when she find's a mysterious golden teardrop necklace on her bed one night. Her friend's are new to her, but she would do anything for them, even risk her life for them, too.
1. Survival need's to change

Fox - "Hello. I'm new to this, so please be nice! I hope you like the story!"

Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater, Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, Card Captor Sakura, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own my own character's.

Rating unknown right now.

Chapter 1 

"Blair, dear. May you make some popcorn and come watch Pretty Little Lair's with me, please?" My mother, Kimino, asked me. When she watched Pretty Little Lair's, there was no way you could get my mother off her ass. So I went into the kitchen, grabbed a pack of popcorn from the pantry, and read the direction's. After I placed the popcorn pack in the microwave for how long to cook it for, I went to a bottom cabinet and grabbed a good medium sized silver bowl and put it next to the microwave. I went back into the living room and sat next to my mom who was curled up with a blanket, watching the show. Beep, Beep. The popcorn was done, so I got up as soon as a commercial came on. I picked up the pack, knowing it was hot, and opened it. I poured the freshly made popcorn into the silver bowl and took it to my mom. I sat down on the floor, reaching up for some of the buttery popcorn I had made. I put one in my mouth, the flavor yummy and good. It turn's out that the bracelet the girl's found in the wood's was a copy, since Alison had her bracelet on when the police found her. I can understand why my mom like's this show, but I am different from my mother. Don't get me wrong, I do like watching it, but I'm a little slow when it come's to time's show's come on. So my mom happen's to call me to make popcorn and watch it with her so that I don't miss the show. As soon as the show end's, my mother say's something in a mumbled voice, but I can here. I just don't catch what she say's."Mom, I think you need to get a job soon. You know, so that we both don't starve." I said, trying to get her attention. My mom basically starve's herself so that I can eat and grow into a healthy young lady, but I want her to do _something_ so she can eat as well and be healthy, too.

I get up and head for my room. When I walk in, I'm surprised to see a black book with a golden dragon in the shape of a question mark on it, a gold teardrop necklace with a beautiful white pearl at the bottom inside the teardrop, and a little green egg with clover's on it on top of my bed. I walk over to my bed, and pick up the necklace and egg. I looked at the little green egg, and noticed it was warm and moving slightly. I got a little scared, so I put the little egg down onto my bed and focused on the necklace. It was golden like the dragon on the book, expect it was in the shape of a teardrop with a beautiful white pearl inside at the bottom. Damn it. It was so damn beautiful!"I wonder how this stuff got here!" I said out loud in my room. I put the necklace on, unaware that the necklace would soon hold my magical power's I could not yet control. I picked the book up, knowing have put the necklace on. It was weird, yes, and the page's are all blank! It was like a diary, expect the fact that it was bigger than a diary book. I decided to write in my diary, which was right under my pillow – but I decided to get ready for bed first. I grabbed my pajama's and put them on fast. Then I went to my bedroom bathroom to brush my teeth. After that was all done, I got my diary out and turned to the first page.

_January 1__st__, 2010. Dear Diary, _

_I wish I could find some friend's to share this with! I know some people that are nice to me, but I want friend's that care that I'm their friend! All I know is that soon, like maybe tomorrow, I'll find those friend's! Some time's I guess my mind's all I need, but that isn't true! You would always's need your friend's no matter what! P.S. Sorry for not writing in you until now! _

_9 year old Blair _

I finished my writing, and put the diary under my pillow again. I picked up the black book and put it on my computer desk that was on the right side of my bed. Then I remembered the egg. I rushed out of my room and into the kitchen. Good thing my mom fell asleep! I poured through cabinet's and everything that had somewhat of a door just to find a fluffy, warm looking rag. I finally found it after what seemed to be an hour, and then ran back into my room. I picked the egg up carefully, and placed it on the rag that I had placed inside a semi-small box I had found.

'_Survival need's to change…' _were the last thought's I had as I drift off to sleep.

_I ran as fast as I could to get away from this horror of a beast. I didn't want it to eat me, I didn't want it to eat my friend's, I didn't want it to take over mankind. So I took it upon myself to get the beast away, even if it failed. Everyone else would have some time to get a plan up and going to destroy that beast. Maybe it was better that I die since I don't have a lot of people that care for me. I claimed up a tree as fast as I could to the top, my 68-pound body light enough for even the thinnest branch there is. The beast jumped with rage, making the ground shake like a madman, just to try and reach me on this seemingly 45 feet tall tree. To reach me with jumping didn't work, but the shaking did enough to make me fall two feet before I was able to grab onto a branch to stop falling. I held on as tight as I could with one hand, since I don't have enough strength in me to reach my other hand up. The beast jump's again, sending me down to the hard, dry earth floor._

"Crap!" I called out, rushing out of bed. I ran to my closet and grabbed a black tank top and a blue denim mini skirt with a pair of black lace-like legging's that reach only to my knee's. I ran to the bathroom and got changed as quick as I could. Then I left my room fast, grabbed an apple from the fruit tray we have, grabbed my peace bag and ran out the door to Pink Way Park.

* * *

Fox - "Well, I hoped you liked it! It was really fun to write, and I'm happy that I got my Word Document working! My brother gave me the password that my father has. I used it without him knowing… if you know him, keep quiet please!"

Love you all!


	2. Natsume and Mikan

Fox -"Hello, again. I love writing, so I might type up five or three chapter's every couple of day's. Just to let you know, when September come's I might have to only add one a week since I will now be working on my homework and try to get it right and all. But that isn't until September come's. Now on with the story!"

Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater, Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, Card Captor Sakura, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own my own character's.

Chapter 2 - Natsume and Mikan 

I walked throw the peaceful looking cherry blossom tree's in the Pink Way Park near my home, finishing my apple. The cherry blossom's swayed in the wind, making everything seem beautiful."Natsume! You pervert!" yelled a little girl, around my age probably."I'm not a pervert! You showed me!" yelled a boy, maybe a few month's older than the girl and me."How did I show you!" the girl yelled back."Well, you tripped and fell right in front of me!" the boy yelled madly at the girl."That doesn't mean I showed you!" called the girl."Hn." was all the boy said after that statement. I walked into the clearing, were I had heard the boy and girl's voice's come from. They both looked up, a questioning look on their face's."H-Hello. Sorry I heard your conversion! Gomen!" I said, running back into the tree's. I claimed up a near by cherry blossom tree where I knew that I wouldn't see them and they couldn't hear nor see me, either. When I got up there, I felt tried from the claim. So I decided to sleep in the tree trunk hole of this cherry blossom tree.

_I walked through a lovely flied full of blue, purple, red, orange, yellow, pink and white flower's. It was so beautiful, I didn't even care that nobody was around to see them. All I could see were the flower's, a stream, and a twisted tree that looked like it was a shelter to some a long time ago."Hey! Get down!" called a voice, a boy's voice."Please?" said a girl's voice."Why? I'm on the ground. I don't want to go to hell! Leave me alone!" I yelled out to nobody, well, seemed to be nobody."No, your in a tree and you need to wake up!" the boy called. Wake up? Wake up? Wake up?_

"What the…" I said, my eye's slowly opening. "OH! WHA- AH!" I yelled as I fell out of the tree I was in. The boy caught me before I hit the ground and I noticed he had raven colored hair and cold crimson eye's."Thank you." I said to the boy."Your welcome, little girl." He said."You can put me down now!" I said, jumping out of his arm's. The girl hit his left arm, and I noticed she had light brown hair and chocolate orb's like me. I slightly heard a groan from the boy, but I couldn't tell."Who are you?" the girl asked nicely. "Blair. You, please?" I asked."Mikan Sakura. Call me Mikan!" answered the girl Mikan. "And this is Natsume!" Mikan said. Natsume… seem's like pervert name."HAHA! That's like a pervert name!" I said laughing."I KNOW, RIGHT!" Mikan laughed with me. Natsume just stared at the two laughing girl's in front of him."Whatever. I didn't chose my name." Natsume said, looking in the other direction."Yeah, but your parent's did!" I laughed, falling onto the floor in a fit of laughter."How can you laugh so damn much?" asked Natsume, annoyance in his crimson eye's."Easy. You find something that's funny!" I said, making Natsume glare down at me."Here I am once again, Feeling lost right now and then I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know how what it would come to and if somebody would hear, When you figure out how lost in the moment you disappear! You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action Your never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right Cause you know that you live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination! In our victory, just remember me when you make it shine! Reach it high feeling low I holding on and letting go I like to shine I'll shine for you And its time to show the world how to get a little bit closer As long as I'm ready to go All we have is right now As long as your feeling inside you know You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action Your never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination! In our victory, just remember me when you make it shine! Everyone can tell you how it's all set and done Whoa The harder times would change your mind and make you wanna run But you want it And you need it Like you need to breathe the air If they doubt you, Just believe it  
That's enough to get you there! You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action  
Your never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination In our victory, just remember me when you make it shine!" I sang. Mikan had joined in early when I started to sing. Natsume clapped at the sudden song outburst."Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan and me said happily.

"And here I thought I'd never hear you sing, Blair-chi!" a soft voice said from my bag. Me, Mikan and Natsume stared at it in shock. My little green egg wiggled it's way out of my bag, and floated right in front of us. My egg popped open, reveling a small little character. She wore a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it. She has beautiful green eyes. Her blond hair has been grown long where it curls. On her hair, there is a clover symbol clip attached on her left side."Nice to meet you, Blair-chi!" she said, making a cute smile on her cute, soft looking face."Wh-Who are you?" I asked her nicely, though I studdered on my first word I tried to say."You will find out what my name is later! I'm a garudian chara, here to protect you and the card's! But the card's come to you later, so right now I only potect you and the Teardrop necklace." She said sweetly."And you, Blair, are now the Teardrop Princess." Said the chara in her sweet voice."I don't believe you!" I cried out. "You will soon, Blair-chi! For now, I will go back to my peaceful sleep until I'm needed." She said, her egg shell appearing and closing her inside. Then she was back in her egg. The egg landed in my cupped hand's, and I started to cry out."I don't get it! I never knew anything! Why didn't I know something about this! Why!" I cried, my tear's running down my face and landing on the egg's beautiful shell."It's okay, Blair! You'll see her again and you'll firgure all this out!" Mikan said, trying to coske me to be happy again."I know, Mikan-chan! I just wanted to be informed!" I cried out, the egg looking like it was just out in the rain."Little girl, it will be fine!" Natsume said nicely, which probably it isn't really how he act's much.

" Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now... Oh baby I need you now.…" I sang, the lyric's helping me think clearly." Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now... Oh baby I need you now.…" I sang again."You sing beautifully, Blair." Mikan said after my last song ended."Thank you, Mikan-chan." I said nicely, my green egg pressed tightly against my chest."Did anyone else hear that?" I asked, thinking I had lost my mind."I did." Mikan answered."Me, two…" Natsume said, backing away. I grabbed my bag, placed the egg back inside, and stood there, waiting for whatever animal made that growl come out and show itself. What I saw shocked me.

* * *

Fox - "How did you like the second chapter? I hoped you liked it! Sorry for the stop point! I have to leave soon, so I made it kind of dramatic. Keep reading to find out what happen's!"

Mikan - "I think that's the longest you've ever written! Three page's long!"

Fox - "Yes, yes it is Mikan-chan!"

Review please!

Love ya all!


	3. Loving Secret

Fox - "Hello. Now here's the next piece!"

Mikan - "Yay!"

Natsume - "Why do you write, anyway's?"

Disclaimer - I do not own Soul Eater, Gakuen Alice, Shugo Chara, Card Captor Sakura, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own my own character's.

Chapter 3 

"Did anyone else hear that?" I asked, thinking I had lost my mind."I did." Mikan answered."Me, too…" Natsume said, backing away. I grabbed my bag, placed the egg back inside, and stood there, waiting for whatever animal made that growl to come out and show itself. What I saw shocked me. I saw a huge wild, evil looking bear stare right at me. I froze."Run Mikan and Natsume!" I yelled behind me."No." Natsume answered. "I'm not going to run, Little girl!" Natsume called out to me."I'm not either, Blair!" Mikan said."But…" I said, unable to get my word's out."We're your friend's! We would do anything for you, Blair! Have faith in us!" Mikan said, a willing look in her eye's. "Mikan-chan… Natsume-chi…" I said, my eye's watering at the fact I truly have friend's now."Thank you." I said as I turned back around to face the growling bear."You deal with me, you asshole!" I yelled, shaking my head back and forth with my tear's shaking off my cheek's."Blair…" Mikan said."No, Mikan. I don't want you hurt! Please…" I asked, not turning around to face Mikan, my long purple hair flowing in the wind behind me."Okay." Mikan said."Well, I'm not leaving!" Natsume said, making Mikan get behind him."Okay! Get Mikan out of here, Natsume-chi!" I told Natsume, and he picked Mikan bridle style and took her somewhere safe. I started running at the bear to get it's attention away from Mikan and Natsume.

"Catch me if you can!" I called to the bear as I went to the right side of it and then behind it while Natsume made sure Mikan was safe. _"Damn this bear! It's too fast! Fuck!" _I said in my thought's mind."_Maybe I should climb a really tall tree to get out of it's grasp!"_ I said in my thought's. I got to a near by tree that was probably 60 to 64 feet tall. I climbed up, my 68 pound body light enough for even the thinnest of branch's on this tree. As I got up to about 30 to 40 feet up the tree, I heard the bear stop at the trunk of the tree._"If this bear climb's up, I'll be a goner! Damn bear climbing ability's!"_ I thought. I climbed up to about 60 feet up when I felt the ground shake like an earthquake. I looked down to see that the bear was jumping up and down, trying to get me."Ah!" I yelled as I fell 20 feet down the tree. Luckily, I grabbed onto a branch and swung around to land on my feet on the branch. I knew the bear would do that again, so I jumped down to the ground and ran. The bear was now on my tail, horribly angered. Suddenly, a light pink aura sparkled out of my teardrop necklace, the white pearl now a light pink. It floated to the angered bear and sparkled around the bear. The bear, now polished with some love thing, came up to me and tried to cuddle with me."Your so kawii!" I said to the now cuddling bear."There you are! What the… What happened?" Natsume asked me when he found the bear and me."Something." I said to Natsume, then Mikan appeared behind him telling me not to tell him she was there."Something what, Blair-chi?" Mikan asked sweetly. Natsume jumped, Mikan laughed, I laughed.

"Natsuuuume!" Mikan said, stretching the word 'Su' as much as she could and hugged him."You really don't have to hug me so much, Polka." Natsume said as he hug Mikan back as she was hugging him."I know that!" Mikan said. I just sat there, cuddling with my newest friend Berri, smiling up at the two of them hugging as I petted Berri. Natsume and Mikan pulled apart, and laughed, their smile's making them brighter than the sun."Blair, come on! You want something to eat, right?" called Natsume._"That was the first time he called me by my real name!" _I thought."Yeah! Coming! Berri, stay here and don't eat anyone!" I said to Berri and ran off to catch up to Natsume and Mikan.

*** Later ***

"Natsume! Give me my french frie's!" Mikan yelled at Natsume, who had stolen Mikan's frie's._"I love these two! Even though they have their difference's, I know they love each other but they don't say it…" _I thought."Blair-chi, what's wrong?" Mikan asked, worried. "Oh… Nothing, Mikan-chan!" I said, trying to forget what was on my mind."Little Girl, I'm not stupid. Spill it." Natsume said madly."Okay… I was thinking about you two and your difference's. That's all!" I said, picking up a french fry of mine up and popped it in my mouth."Okay. I'll settle with that." Natsume and Mikan said at the same time as I bit into my quarter pounder.

*** Even Later ***

I walked into the house, and set out to my room, hoping mom didn't wake up. I got out my diary, and wrote in it.

_January 2__nd__, 2010 Dear Diary, _

_Something weird happened today. When I was running from a mad bear, and my teardrop necklace shined a light pink aura. It was weird. Then the bear came up to me to cuddle. I named her Berri for the fact she love's berrie's and she's a bear. Natsume seem's to care a lot about Mikan because he doesn't want her to get hurt. Though Natsume make's fun of Mikan, he truly love's and care's for her. So, like, this is what happened :_

_"What the…" I said, my eye's slowly opening. "OH! WHA- AH!" I yelled as I fell out of the tree I was in. The boy caught me before I hit the ground and I noticed he had raven colored hair and cold crimson eye's."Thank you." I said to the boy."Your welcome, little girl." He said."You can put me down now!" I said, jumping out of his arm's. The girl hit his left arm, and I noticed she had light brown hair and chocolate orb's like me. I slightly heard a groan from the boy, but I couldn't tell."Who are you?" the girl asked nicely. "Blair. You, please?" I asked."Mikan Sakura. Call me Mikan!" answered the girl Mikan. "And this is Natsume!" Mikan said. Natsume… seem's like pervert name."HAHA! That's like a pervert name!" I said laughing."I KNOW, RIGHT!" Mikan laughed with me. Natsume just stared at the two laughing girl's in front of him."Whatever. I didn't chose my name." Natsume said, looking in the other direction."Yeah, but your parent's did!" I laughed, falling onto the floor in a fit of laughter."How can you laugh so damn much?" asked Natsume, annoyance in his crimson eye's."Easy. You find something that's funny!" I said, making Natsume glare down at me."Here I am once again, Feeling lost right now and then I breathe it in to let it go. And you don't know how what it would come to and if somebody would hear, When you figure out how lost in the moment you disappear!__You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action Your never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right Cause you know that you live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination! In our victory, just remember me when you make it shine! Reach it high feeling low I holding on and letting go I like to shine I'll shine for you And its time to show the world how to get a little bit closer As long as I'm ready to go All we have is right now As long as your feeling inside you know You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action Your never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination! In our victory, just remember me when you make it shine! Everyone can tell you how it's all set and done Whoa The harder times would change your mind and make you wanna run But you want it And you need it Like you need to breathe the air If they doubt you, Just believe it That's enough to get you there! You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action Your never gonna faint you'll be the main attraction Not a fantasy Just remember me when it turns out right Cause you know that if you live in your imagination Tomorrow you'll be everyone's fascination In our victory, just remember me when you make it shine!" I sang. Mikan had joined in early when I started to sing. Natsume clapped at the sudden song outburst."Thank you, Natsume!" Mikan and me said happily._

"_And here I thought I'd never hear you sing, Blair-chi!" a soft voice said from my bag. Me, Mikan and Natsume stared at it in shock. My little green egg wiggled it's way out of my bag, and floated right in front of us. My egg popped open, reveling a small little character. She wore __a typical white apron and a frilly, green dress under it. She has beautiful green eyes. Her blond hair has been grown long where it curls. On her hair, there is a clover symbol clip attached on her left side."Nice to meet you, Blair-chi!" she said, making a cute smile on her cute, soft looking face."Wh-Who are you?" I asked her nicely, though I studdered on my first word I tried to say."You will find out what my name is later! I'm a garudian chara, here to protect you and the card's! But the card's come to you later, so right now I only potect you and the Teardrop necklace." She said sweetly."And you, Blair, are now the Teardrop Princess." Said the chara in her sweet voice."I don't believe you!" I cried out. "You will soon, Blair-chi! For now, I will go back to my peaceful sleep until I'm needed." She said, her egg shell appearing and closing her inside. Then she was back in her egg. The egg landed in my cupped hand's, and I started to cry out."I don't get it! I never knew anything! Why didn't I know something about this! Why!" I cried, my tear's running down my face and landing on the egg's beautiful shell."It's okay, Blair! You'll see her again and you'll firgure all this out!" Mikan said, trying to coske me to be happy again."I know, Mikan-chan! I just wanted to be informed!" I cried out, the egg looking like it was just out in the rain."Little girl, it will be fine!" Natsume said nicely, which probably it isn't really how he act's much._

" _Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now... Oh baby I need you now.…" I sang, the lyric's helping me think clearly.__"__ Picture perfect memories, Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now. I just need you now... Oh baby I need you now.…" I sang again."You sing beautifully, Blair." Mikan said after my last song ended."Thank you, Mikan-chan." I said nicely, my green egg pressed tightly against my chest."Did anyone else hear that?" I asked, thinking I had lost my mind."I did." Mikan answered."Me, two…" Natsume said, backing away. I grabbed my bag, placed the egg back inside, and stood there, waiting for whatever animal made that growl come out and show itself. What I saw shocked me. "Did anyone else hear that?" I asked, thinking I had lost my mind."I did." Mikan answered."Me, too…" Natsume said, backing away. I grabbed my bag, placed the egg back inside, and stood there, waiting for whatever animal made that growl to come out and show itself. What I saw shocked me. I saw a huge wild, evil looking bear stare right at me. I froze."Run Mikan and Natsume!" I yelled behind me."No." Natsume answered. "I'm not going to run, Little girl!" Natsume called out to me."I'm not either, Blair!" Mikan said."But…" I said, unable to get my word's out."We're your friend's! We would do anything for you, Blair! Have faith in us!" Mikan said, a willing look in her eye's. "Mikan-chan… Natsume-chi…" I said, my eye's watering at the fact I truly have friend's now."Thank you." I said as I turned back around to face the growling bear."You deal with me, you asshole!" I yelled, shaking my head back and forth with my tear's shaking off my cheek's."Blair…" Mikan said."No, Mikan. I don't want you hurt! Please…" I asked, not turning around to face Mikan, my long purple hair flowing in the wind behind me."Okay." Mikan said."Well, I'm not leaving!" Natsume said, making Mikan get behind him."Okay! Get Mikan out of here, Natsume-chi!" I told Natsume, and he picked Mikan bridle style and took her somewhere safe. I started running at the bear to get it's attention away from Mikan and Natsume."Catch me if you can!" I called to the bear as I went to the right side of it and then behind it while Natsume made sure Mikan was safe._

_That was like all that happened, but I left stuff after this out! But later I went to McDonald's to eat with Mikan and Natsume. Those two are so kawii! Even if they have difference's! Well, good night Diary!_

_9 year old Blair _

I closed my diary, finished and tiered of writing, and put the diary in it's normal spot under my pillow. I said good night to my book and egg, knowing that some day, my egg will be a Chara and the book will show me thing's.

* * *

Fox - "So… It was long, yes? I'm sorry! I just wanted to beat my record! Now my longest writing piece is 4 page's! Yay! I don't know… That was random!"

Mikan – "Didn't you just copy and paste your diary entry?"

Fox – "Nope! I wrote it all out again! Good idea, though, Mikan!"

Natsume – "I think we've got a winner! Fox is dumber than Mikan!"

Fox – "YAY! I BEAT YOU, BITCH!"

Mikan – "That's so mean, Fox!"

Fox – "I didn't really mean, Mikan."

Mikan – "Oh… Read and Review please!

Love you all!


	4. Blair's mom Get's a Job

Fox – "Well, hi! This is chapter four! Yahoo!"

Natsume – "What are you so happy about?"

Fox – "I got gum and I won't be able to lose my Chapter Name's document!"

Mikan – "Can I have some gum, Foxi-chi?"

Fox – "Sorry, I have to keep the rest for school, Mikan-chan!"

Mikan – "Well, that's okay! I can ask Natsume to get me some!"

Natsume – "I'll be back after the chapter, Fox."

Fox – "Okay! Don't forget the gum!"

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, Soul Eater, Shugo Chara, Card Captor Sakura, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own my own character's!

_Chapter 4 

"Mom, how come you want to get a job so sudden? I was saying it in a way you could get one about three week's from now or so. I didn't mean you had to get a job a day right after I told you that you needed one soon!" I said, my eye's looking like they had just pictured a guy naked."I wanted to, Blair. I know that it's sudden, but I knew your birthday would be coming up in eight month's and I wanted to do something amazingly great for you. That's why I did it. Okay?" Mom said, a sweet smile on her face."Okay, Mom." I said getting up from the couch I was sitting on and headed up to my room. I quickly got to my computer and went to Youtube. I went to the search box and typed in Your Love Nicki MinajVEVO and hit enter. I clicked on the box of the video and it started to play a second of me clicking on it.

"Shawty Imma only tell you this once You the illest And for your loving Imma die hard like Bruce Willis You got spark You, you got spark You, you got something all the girls want You like a candy store And Imma toodler You got me wanting more and ma ma more of Your love, your love yeah Your love, your love…" I sang as I opened up a new tab and headed for my Facebook account.

I entered my email address and my password quickly. I quickly then typed in Mikan Sakura to try and see if she had an account. She did. I quickly hit the Send Friend Request button. Then I typed in Natsume H because I didn't know how to spell his last name. Luckily, luck was on my side and I found him in no time. I hit the same button I hit with Mikan and then went back to my Home Page. Then, I looked at my friend's status thing and saw I was now friend's with Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga. Then I went to my chat bar.

_Me : Mikan-chan! Hi! How r u?_

_Mikan : Good. Wha bout' u, Blair-chi?_

_Me : Great! Guess wha?_

_Mikan : Wha?_

_Me : __**My Mom got a job!**_

_Mikan : Really? That's great 2 hear Blair-chi!_

_Me : IKR? It kinda caught me off guard, though._

_Mikan : LOL!~ So, is Natsume ur friend yet?_

_Me : Yeah. You both r. I've got 2 say, I've nv seen pple as close as u 2._

_Mikan : Wha does 'nv' mean?_

_Me : It mean's 'never' Mikan-chan! And 'nvm' mean's 'nevermind'_

_Mikan : Thank's 4 the tip's!_

_Me : 1 more thing – have this * in front of ur word's like this *T and the end, too. U can use spacebar between ur word's! __**yay!**_

_Mikan : __**Like this?**_

_Me : Yesh! U did it, Mikan-chan! Love ya! Bye bye!_

I logged off chat and went to a game of mine **:** Café Life. Then Natsume popped up in chat box.

_Natsume : Hi._

_Me : Hi? Wha u want?_

_Natsume : Nothin. Polka's hiddin' from me right now._

_Me : O. Y?_

_Natsume : Idk. She just is._

_Me : O.O_

_Natsume : Really?_

_Me : __**Yes, Really!**_

_Natsume :__** R u dumber than Mikan?**_

_Me : Idk. Mayb. _

_Natsume : Bye._

_Me : Bye. My mom got a job, btw._

Then that was it. He didn't respond back, but it was okay. Nothing between those two get through them, but thing's get through me. I played Café Life for two hour's before my chat box popped up again.

_Mikan : U want to go to the Vampire's Suck movie? W/ me and Natsume?_

_Me : Sure! Wha time?_

_Mikan : 12:30. Kay?_

_Me : Kay! See ya there! Bye!_

I got off my computer and headed for my bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a black hooded half-jacket, a white T-shirt, a black mini-skirt with a black and white checkered belt and black shoe's with a pretty white ribbon at the bottom. Then I grabbed a black and white purse and put the small green egg inside. I grabbed my black Samsung Vibrant touch screen cell phone off my desk and my credit card and put them in my purse and ran out the door into the sunset pinked sky air._'Damn! It's cold…' _I thought on my to the Cinema.

"Mikan-chan! Natsume! Hi!" I said waving my right hand in the air while walking closer to Mikan and Natsume."Hn." Was all Natsume said."What the? 'Hn' is all you can say? Way to be nice, Natsume." I said, mad at him. Mikan hit him on his head, but it looked like he didn't care."Let's just go and see the movie?" Natsume asked, a 'Not-wanting-to-be-here' look plastered onto his face. _'Maybe Mikan-chan forced him to go?'_ I thought while I paid for the ticket's. It might have been Mikan's idea, but I wanted to pay. At the counter where you buy food and drink's I order a Mountain Dew and some CHUNCH king-size bar's. Mikan order the same thing expect that her drink was Pepsi. Natsume, on the other hand, bought some popcorn and a Dr. Pepper drink. I paid for my stuff, Mikan paid for her stuff, and Natsume paid for his stuff."You know, Blair-chi, I think this is the first time I made it somewhere without being late!" Mikan said, laughing at the end."Really? Are you late for school a lot?" I asked, surprised Mikan was telling me."Yeah! I'm always's late for school and a lot of other thing's, too, but I guess I really wanted to see you so I got here early with Natsume." said Mikan, a cheerful smile on her face."Okay." I laughed as we entered the movie room at sat down.

I got home at ten, mom already asleep in bed, and went to my room. I got my dairy out and start writing.

_January 3__rd__, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_I went to a movie that was super funny. Vampire's Suck. It was totally funny, but Natsume sort of killed the mood. It was still great hanging out with them, and Mikan asked me if I wanted to meet their other friend's. I said sure uneasily, but Mikan told me it's nothing to worry about. I learned Mikan was always's late to class and other thing's, but had been able to make it to see me. I was happy. I had a great time, mom got a job, and I had friend's._

_9 year old Blair _

I stopped writing, put the Dairy back under my pillow and fell fast asleep in my clothe's.

* * *

Fox – "Did you like it? I hope so. Sorry it was short!"

Natsume – "Here's your gum, Mikan."

Mikan – "Thank you, Natsume!"

Review please.

Love ya all!


	5. Natsume and Mikan's Friend's

Fox – "Hello! So… Is the story good so far? I hope so!"

Mikan – "I want pizza…"

Natsume – "I'll be back."

**5 minutes later – **

Mikan – "Thank you, Natsume!"

Hotaru – "Give me some, Baka."

Natsume – "You want any?"

Fox – "No thank. Maybe later, okay?"

Disclaimer – I do not own Gakuen Alice, Soul Eater, Shugo Chara, Card Captor Sakura, or Tokyo Mew Mew. I do own my own character's!

* * *

I got up and went to my shower to get showered up and dressed. I was going to go and meet Mikan at the bus stop to go to Tokyo to go see their other friend's. That's a long way from Kyoto, but Mikan and Natsume said that their just here for a Vacation from their school in Tokyo. Two hour's and twenty minute's by the train. _'It's so ironic that me and mom are moving to Tokyo next week!' _I thought to myself. Since I was going a week early, mom said I could stay and wait for her to get there. All she said was to bring what I needed the most in Tokyo. So I put up a list for myself to check **: **

_Cell phone and cell phone charger_

_Tooth brush and Toothpaste_

_8 pair's of all clothe's :_

_Jean's, shirt's, skirt's, legging's,_

_pantie's, shoe's, belt's, jacket's, ect._

_12,710 Yen for bus ride_

_500, 000 Yen for other stuff like food, a place to sleep, ect. (Use credit card!)_

_MSI Wind U120 Mini laptop to charge Apple Ipod Touch 3__rd__ generation 32__**gb**_

_Apple Ipod Touch 3__rd__ generation 32__**gb**_

_AKG K330GRY headphone's_

_The Secret book_

_The green egg_

_The Teardrop necklace_

_Black purse and white purse_

_Night gown _

_Portable mouse_

_Four movie's :_

_Blair Witch Project Book of Shadow's, _

_Scary movie 1, 2, and 3! _

_Picture of me and mom_

_Dairy_

_Pen's_

_Cookbook_

_And lastly, Shampoo and Conditioner (Hairbrush, too!) _

That was what I had, packed and ready to go in my peace bag. A lot of the stuff was small, but some of it was big. But what mattered is that it all fit. Mikan said to be at the bus stop at 1 **: **30pm since the bus leave's at 2 **: **30pm. I understood why. Mikan wanted to be on time, get some food for the trip, and get in our seat's before the seat's were taken up. I looked at my clock on the wall – 1pm. I got out of the shower and got dressed. I wore a nice black and white striped T-shirt, a black jacket that stop's at the my waist, a ruffled black skirt and white shoe's with a matching white purse. I went down stair's with my peace bag in hand and grabbed an apple, since we would be getting food at the station… or on the train itself. I then got my cell phone out and called my mom.

_Me : Mom, can you pick me up and take me to the station?_

_Mom : Sure. I'll be there in a minute. Okay, Blair?_

_Me : Okay, Mom! Bye!_

In one minute, Mom was here. We drove to the station, only five minute's away. Once I got out, I headed for the train. I couldn't see Mikan or Natsume, so I texted Mikan.

_Me : Mikan, where r u?_

_Mikan : At the food court w/ Natsume._

_Me : O.O _

_Mikan : Lol. See you soon!_

_Me : U, 2! _

I walked over to the Café Mikan meant as the food court."Hey, Blair-chi!" Mikan said happily."Hey, Mikan-chan! Natsume?" I said happily."Hn." was all Natsume said.

"He just doesn't want to go home. He really hate's it there." Mikan explained. I laughed. "Okay!" I said, laughing."Hey, Blair-chi, we'll get some food on the train, okay?" Mikan said."Okay." I said. I checked my watch – 2pm."We should go get our seat's." I said, standing up."Okay." Mikan and Natsume said at the same time. We walked to the train, gave the man our ticket's, and got on. Inside where we sat there was a silver stainless steel table in the middle, two restaurant like seat's on either side of the table – the one's for a family of four. One top of the table there were napkin's, utensil's, sugar, and menu's. We sat down. I got out my mini laptop and went onto my Facebook account. Mikan and Natsume got out their mini laptop's, too. I have no clue where they went. I looked at my status I put up this morning.

_**Blair Choco **__I'm going to Tokyo!_

_Comment • Like _

_4,500 people like this._

_Comment's : 500 _

_**KK Smile's :**__ Kool. Good luck!_

_**Fan Girl : **__Way 2 go, girl. Mayb I'll see u there!_

_See more Comment's •_

'_500 COMMENT'S! Wow!'_ I thought. I went to my game's and clicked on PetVille. That's what I played for 30 minute's. Than I played Café Life again, but for only 10 minute's. Then Farmville for 15 minute's. Then I went to Youtube and plugged in my headphone's. I plugged in my Apple Ipod to charge. I search in Your Love Nicki MinajVEVO and hit enter. I clicked on the video box and it started playing. Then a person in a waitress uniform came up to us to ask us our order's. Natsume must have said that they didn't look yet because when I looked back up, the waitress was mouthing 'Okay. That's fine. I'll come back in ten minute's, Sir.' And then she left. I went back to my music for about ten second's before Mikan tapped me on the arm. I took out a headphone bud."Yes?" I asked."Look at the menu. It's time to order, Blair-chi." Mikan said, returning to her menu. I picked mine up.

_Order anything or_

_Name something, We'll make_

_It._

That was all it said. So I decided to have some pepperoni pizza and a Brownie Earthquake for desert. But I had to wait until the waitress to come back. 5 minute's later, she came back. "Hi. My name's Brenna and I'll be your waitress. Would you like to order anything?" Brenna asked."Yes. I would like some Steak." Natsume said coldly. "Me, too, please!" Mikan said happily."And you, Miss?" asked Brenna."Oh! Um… Could I have some pepperoni pizza and a Brownie Earthquake?" I asked."Yes. You can. I'll be back in 15 minute's with your food." Brenna said, then left us alone to go cook our food."So…" I started. "So What? We just wait." Natsume said, turning his head to look out the window."I like to not have awkward silence's!" I said loudly. "So? You make me mad." That set me off. "I MAKE YOU MAD? WELL, YOU PISS ME OFF!" I yelled loudly inside the train."Be quite. You make too much noise." Natsume said calmly. I sat back down, no matter how mad I was. Natsume can really push my button's some time's, yes, but he make's me blurt out like that. Pervert. That's what he is. A pervert. I possibly hate him now.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence. I stared out the window, hoping Mikan and Natsume would start talking. It didn't happen.

We arrived soon after that. We rode a bus all the way to a school called Alice Academy in silence. We got in, and headed for the dorm's. "My name's Sumire, This is Koko, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ruka, Aoi, and Nobara." Said a girl named Sumire.

"My… Name's Blair. Nice to meet you all." I said. "Go on Facebook. We'll all chat that way." Said Hotaru. So we al did.

_Me : Ok. Y r we doing this?_

_Natsume : Who k's._

_Mikan : __**Pervert!**_

_Hotaru : Wha hap. This time?_

_Mikan : Nothin. I felt like saying that._

_Sumire : Wow, Mikan._

_Mikan : Yes, wow, Premy. Be nice 2 Blair-chi, ok?_

_Sumire : Fine... And stop calling me Premy!_

_Mikan : Nv!_

_Koko : Is it me or is Mikan __Learning__?_

_Mikan : I'm learning, Koko._

_Ruka : Um… Does this mean we have to run for our live's?_

_Natsume : No, you don't, Ruka._

_Me : Y is a bunni on me?_

_Ruka : Idk. Usagi, come here!_

_Me : No! Back off bunniboy!_

_Ruka : ..._

_Koko : WTF?_

_Aoi : I like Ru-chan's bunni! _

_Natsume : When the hell did u get here, Aoi?_

_Aoi : NEE-CHAN! I'VE BEEN HERE 4 3 DAY'S!_

_Natsume : Didn't notice. _

_Me : U so did notice._

_Natsume : Shut it._

_Me : Nv!_

_Tsubasa : Wow. Still. The only girl u call by their name is STILL Mikan!_

_Natsume : Shut it b4 I burn u shadow._

_Tsubasa : NV! AH! STOP IT! I'LL STOP, NATSUME!_

_Natsume : Good._

_Nobara : Y… am I h-here?_

_Me : Because Hotaru said so._

_Misaki : GET OUT OF MY ROOM TSUBASA!_

_Tsubasa : O-Okay, Misaki._

_Me : Wow._

_Mikan : Yep._

_**Everyone has logged off.**_

* * *

Fox – "So… Good? I hope so!"

Natsume – "Now do you want some pizza?"

Fox – "Yes."

Review please!

Love you all!


	6. Twin Secret

Fox – "Hi! Well, six day's ago was my B-Day so I thought I'd update for a present for all the people who are reading my story! I hope it's good!"

Natsume – "You've only got two review's so far."

Fox – "The story was only published three week's ago! Give people a chance to review, Natsume!"

Mikan – "I'm waiting, Natsume. Why can't you?"

Natsume – "Hn."

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone's alarm going off. Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Asuka Hinoi played through my ear's. I got up and went to the bathroom to get showered and dressed. I wore a light blue denim skirt that stopped half of my thigh with really short short's underneath it, a light blue shirt that the right side of it slid past my shoulder saying 'PEACE' in bright red letter's with the symbol also in bright red next to it, bright red looking legging's that stopped at my knee's and a pair of light blue shoe's. I wrote a note to Mikan and the other's saying, '_I will be going to the apartment now! Two hour walk if you want to come on foot. 15 minute's by train, 'kay? __**Address: **__Sikoyomi Apartment Building 6__th__ Floor Door number is 60 • 60 Near that school called Gakuen Alice Academy __**Home Phone : **__345 – 882 – 3629 __**Cell : **__535 –281 – 1228 Bye Bye!' _I left it stuck to Mikan's forehead, knowing if I didn't they wouldn't see the note.

At the train station, I didn't have to pay since mom already bought me the ticket. All I had to do was tell the nice lady at the desk my name, let her search it on her computer, and wait to get my ticket. Then I bought a stuffed animal at the store they had there, named it Chirri for the fact that it was a lovable pink puppy with a cherry birthmark-like thing on it's left paw. Then I got on the train, took my seat, and go took out my Diary from my bag.

_January 4__th__, 2010_

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday was really funny because we all got on Facebook and chatted about most off-topic stuff! Today, though, I'm going to move to the apartment me and Mom are going to share when she get's here! It's an apartment building, so we will get to know people and become neighbor's. The apartment is on the 6__th__ floor, 871 sq. ft. and has two bedroom's, an office room, a bathroom, two walk-in closet's, a patio with furniture we ordered online to get here before us set up the way we wanted it to be, and three small closet's for storage. It also had beautiful white wall's with pretty dark brown base board carved wood near the floor running around the apartment. Mom said we would paint it a different color if we didn't like the color up close. I say I might like it up close! _

_**Lyric's to Backstabber by Ke$ha : **_

_Back, back, backstabber_

_Back, back, backstabber  
Back, back, backstabber_

Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone  
'Cause your little conversation's got around  
And look at what we all found out  
Lookie here we all found out

That you have got a set of loose lips  
Twisting stories all because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about  
And this is what you're all about

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Back, back, backstabber  
Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk

I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life  
From other bitches with all of your lies  
Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth

Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that  
You waste your breath talking about me  
Got me feeling kinda special really  
This is what you're all about

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Katie's to the left just rippin' my style  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around  
Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down

Back, back, backstabber  
Stabber, stabber  
Back, back, backstabber

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Oh girl, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Girl, you're such a backstabber  
Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating  
Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Talk, talk, talk  
Back, back, backstabber

Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating  
Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic  
Everybody knows it  
And everybody knows it

Everybody knows, yeah  
You're looking like a lunatic  
And everybody knows, yeah  
Everybody knows

I got off the train in 15 minute's. I grabbed my stuff and got off. I ran about trying to find a bus to take me to the Apartment. Then I decided just to walk there instead. I stopped to sit at a local bus stop seat to get out my Ipod touch from my pocket. I hit play when I found Ki$$ N Tell by Ke$ha. I put it in my pocket with my headphone's on, picked up my stuff again, and headed out for_**Sikoyomi Apartment Building**_. The building had 12 floor's, 10 apartment's on each floor. That mean's 120 apartment's in the entire place. I walked in, only to be greeted by two boy's who seemed to be working for the place. "Hi. I'm Soul. Nice to meet you. Sorry, but we don't work for this place." Said a white hair, crimson eyed boy. "And I'm the great BlackStar!" said a blue haired, small green eyed boy next to Soul. "It's okay. I've never been here, so could you please?" I asked shyly."Sure, I guess." BlackStar said. I asked them to show me to my room only. They took me to my new room, 60 • 60.

I sat down out side on the patio and looked at the serene before me. Green tree's, Cherry Blossom's, and beyond that, the beautiful ocean. I got out my diary and wrote.

_**Lyric's to Take it off By Ke$ha :**_

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild.

And now we lookin' like pimps  
In my gold Trans-Am.  
Got a water bottle full of whiskey  
In my handbag.  
Got my drunk text on  
I'll regret it in the mornin'  
But tonight  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around.

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
.com/take_it_off_lyrics_  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Oh, oh, oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off

Then someone came out. I looked up. It was a girl that looked exactly like me. Long purple hair, chocolate orb's, and even the same outfit I was wearing."Who are you?" I asked the girl."I'm you. I mean, come on! We look exactly the same!" The girl said. "How could I believe you? You could just be someone in a outfit like mine and look like me, just to kill me, right?" I asked the girl."You are so stupid at time's!" The girl said, shaking her head back in forth lightly. Then a purple light flashed from my necklace, spreading around the girl and me. We were in a purple room looking thing. "I'm a twin of your's, Blair. Created by the Teardrop necklace, nya?" The girl said, smiling sweetly."So… What's your real name?" I asked the girl. "Kuti." Said the girl. Before I could get a single word out of my mouth, Kuti disappeared from sight, right into my necklace.

"My twin? Twin… Twin… Twin?" I asked myself. I went inside the apartment and headed for my room. I sat on the floor since we didn't get everything shipped over just yet. I took out the book I had found on my bed a few day's ago. I grabbed out my Guardian Chara egg, and set it next to me on my right side. I opened the book slowly.

_Loving Secret __**: **__Released January 2__nd__, 2010 Saturday. _

_Twin Secret : Released January 4__th__, 2010 Monday._

That's all it read. So only two Secret's have been released so far. I got up and packed my Cell phone, my Ipod touch and headphone's in my denim skirt pocket, my green egg and Secret Book in my black purse. I ran down to the lobby of the place and headed for the in-building _**Everything **_store. I grabbed a pamphlet from a near by stand and paid. I walked out, looking at the pamphlet. It said the nearest park was two block's away, and that Gakuen Alice was right behind the building. School was close, at least. I still don't know why I have to go _and _get special permission to still live at the apartment when all the other kid's live at the school and don't get to see their parent's until their 20, unless they want to stay. I took the walk to _**Cherri Blossom Park**_. When I got there I turned on my Ipod touch and found Ki$$ N Tell by Ke$ha. Then I started to sing the song Ki$$ N Tell after I sat down on a near by bench.

"Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
We both know Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down

I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh Kiss and tell  
You're looking like a tool and not a baler You're acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter With a bigger, well

Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of it I've had enough I hope you cry  
Woah, you got a secret Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down  
I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh Kiss and tell

You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

_Kiss n tell Kiss n tell  
Kiss n tell  
N n kiss n n tell_

_Kiss n tell  
Kiss n tell  
Kiss n tell  
N n kiss n n tell_

Oh I hope you know  
You gotta go Yo, get up and go  
I don't wanna know Or why you're gross  
You gotta go Yo, get up and go  
Cuz I don't wanna know I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell

_Kiss and tell_

Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell"

I opened my eye's to find 50 or more people clapping at my singing. I never knew I was that good to get so many people to clap for my singing. Then a graying haired woman around the age of 50 stepped up to talk to me."Hi. My name is Ai Tocoki, owner of the famous Japanese recording company, Easter. May I know your name please?" Ai asked me.

* * *

Fox – "Seven page's!"

Mikan – "KOOLI!"

Read & Review please!

Love you all!


End file.
